prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Blood (episode)
Bad Blood is the thirty-ninth episode of Prison Break and is the seventeenth episode of its second season. Originally aired on February 19, 2007, the episode was written by Paul T. Scheuring and Karyn Usher, and directed by Nelson McCormick. The plot features the protagonists' plead for Henry Pope's help in an attempt to retrieve important information that will prove Lincoln's innocence. Pope, played by recurring guest star Stacy Keach, has not been seen since "Otis". Other subplots include that of Alexander Mahone, C-Note, T-Bag and Sucre, which features the return of recurring cast member Camille Guaty, who plays Maricruz Delgado and has not been seen since "Brother's Keeper". Regular cast member Wade Williams (who plays Brad Bellick) does not appear in this episode. Storylines Fernando Sucre After his car breaks down in Tecpatan, Mexico, Fernando Sucre (Amaury Nolasco) receives a ride to the Ixtapa, Mexico airport from a stranger named Cadena, who turns out to be an airport security guard. When they arrive at the airport, Sucre quickly leaves the security guard. A moment later, another security guard shows Cadena a small wanted poster with Sucre's mugshot printed on it. Cadena exclaims, "He's here!" Maricruz Delgado (Camille Guaty) is with her sister Theresa at the airport terminal. As Theresa tries to convince Maricruz that Sucre will not be there, he suddenly appears, with a trail of security guards behind him. He kisses Maricruz and takes her bags, as they run together to a taxi cab, and escape. Theodore Bagwell T-Bag (Robert Knepper) takes his three hostages, the Hollanders, to his old family home; a dilapidated house in Conecuh County, Alabama. They enter the house, where T-Bag finds a thesaurus behind a broken wall. As Susan Hollander (K.K. Dodds) asks T-Bag what he plans to do with them, T-Bag is lost in his thoughts as he remembers a time in his childhood when his father had forced him to recite ten synonyms for the word "destroy" in front of the former's friends. He also remembers a time when his father visited his room, told him to study, and promised that he'd soon be the President of the United States of America before possibly molesting him. T-Bag finally replies to Susan; "We're gonna put down some roots." T-Bag exclaims to his hostages that they will clean the house and rebuild. After locking Susan's children in a room, T-Bag tells that he is "the laws of Karma all come down wrong" and that he is unable to procreate, but that is fine because his bloodline is cursed. He announces that he wishes to start anew with Susan's family. He promises Susan not to sin any further, because he loves her very much. As he leans to kiss her, Susan backs away, and says that she cannot love him back. As Susan and her children are locked in the house, she looks outside through a peephole; crying, as T-Bag is outside, staring at an axe. Storm doors of the home are later broken open by police, who find Susan and her children, paralyzed with fear. The police explain that someone called them to report a hostage situation. T-Bag, the caller, is far away, sitting in the parked Hollander Volvo, sobbing uncontrollably. Alexander Mahone F.B.I. Special Agent Alexander Mahone (William Fichtner) is at a Minneapolis, Minnesota airport. He is on his mobile phone, asking for Pediatrics. He calls his son Cameron Mahone at a Durango, Colorado hospital. Mahone assures his son that he is not angry and that the accident is not his fault. He tells his son that he loves him, then calls Agent Lang (Barbara Eve Harris), and asks her for a progress report regarding C-Note (Rockmond Dunbar). She confirms that eyewitnesses spotted C-Note at the diner robbery in Benson, Minnesota, and coldly explains that his ill daughter will lead them to the fugitive. Mahone remarks to Lang that she must have never had children. She replies that she does not. Benjamin Franklin C-Note and Dede are at a hospital. He begs the nurse to help Dede with her "kidney problem", as she asks him for insurance information and identification. She explains they are not a homeless shelter; C-Note becomes furious in reply, and takes Dede away, telling her that the line is too long. As they exit the hospital together, Agent Mahone arrives. C-Note recognizes him, and runs while carrying Dede. C-Note jumps aboard a public bus, narrowly evading Mahone. Finding themselves in a local doctor's office, C-Note gives the doctor 400 dollars, begging him to help Dede. He replies that he must run some tests. He later tells C-Note that Dede is experiencing renal failure due to her condition, PKD, and that hemodialysis will be needed. Before he can insert a catheter into her neck before taking her to a local facility, C-Note tells the doctor to stop, and again takes Dede away. Outside by a pay telephone, C-Note embraces his daughter while he sobs. Mahone receives a telephone call from Agent Lang, who explains that he will want to take this transferred call. He is connected to C-Note, who demands that Kacee is released if he turns himself in and makes a deal. Dede is taken to a hospital, where Mahone is standing at her bedside, and gives her a teddy bear. C-Note, handcuffed, asks Mahone about his wife. Mahone explains that Kacee Franklin was just released. C-Note then promises Mahone that he will help him find Michael Scofield. Michael Scofield and Sara Tancredi and Kellerman on the roof]] Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller) and Sara Tancredi (Sarah Wayne Callies) enter the Chicago, Illinois "Corona del Oro" cigar club that Governor Frank Tancredi was a member of. Moments later, Sara was recognized by a host of the club. Michael grabs a club brochure at the bar, and then escapes with Sara through the kitchen, with alarms and police sirens blaring behind them. Michael and Sara return to their car, where Lincoln Burrows (Dominic Purcell) and Paul Kellerman (Paul Adelstein) are waiting for them. Michael quickly scans the brochure he took from the cigar club, and realizes that Henry Pope (Stacy Keach) is also a member of the cigar club. Sara and Michael go to Pope's home. Sara tries to explain to Pope that she found her dead father with a key, and that he died while trying to learn about the Burrows case. Pope remains angry, explaining that Michael was like a son to him and that he betrayed him. He further explains that he will notify the authorities. Before Pope can pick up his telephone, Michael brandishes a gun and orders him not to pick up the phone. The two argue, and eventually, Michael sets down his gun. Desperate for Pope's help, Michael, unbeknown to Sara, promises Pope to turn himself in after the evidence for his brother Lincoln is acquired. Pope leaves Michael and Sara in the car. Sara reminds Michael of the promise he made to her at Fox River State Penitentiary; that he would take her out to dinner as soon as he leaves prison. When Michael tells her that they will go out for burritos after Pope returns, Sara replies that she will accept nothing less than filet mignon. Michael agrees, saying "it's a date." As Michael's plan is put into motion, Lincoln and Kellerman stand atop a roof across the street from the Chicago cigar club that Pope will infiltrate for the evidence. Lincoln again reminds Kellerman that he had a hand in falsely accusing him of murder. Kellerman again replies that he was following orders. Lincoln then probes Kellerman regarding his relationship to Caroline Reynolds, reminding him what Terrence Steadman had said about Kellerman proposing to his sister. Kellerman quickly denies it, and then says that there is no light at the end of their tunnel; that they will all die, but he plans to take however many of The Company's conspiracy that he can with him. Michael telephones Linc, explaining that anymore time than two minutes will denote that they are in trouble. Agent William Kim (Reggie Lee) watches a newscast that explains President Reynolds' travel itinerary; Chicago; Minneapolis, Minnesota; and Detroit, Michigan. Kim's underling announces that Sara was sighted at the Chicago cigar club that her father was a member of. Pope enters the cigar club, and is told by the host that Sara Tancredi was there not too long ago. Pope replies that he hopes they catch her. He finds Governor Tancredi's private humidor, and opens the locked drawer with his key. He quickly finds the USB Flash Drive, pockets it and locks up. Before he leaves, he asks to borrow someone's notebook computer, presumably to find and listen to the recorded conversation between Steadman and Reynolds. Before Pope can leave, he is stopped at the driveway by Agent William Kim. Kim attempts to become friendly with Pope in an attempt to recover the flash drive, but Pope tells him to stand aside. Kim flashes his firearm in reply, as another agent opens a car door and gestures Pope to enter. Michael starts his car, quickly accelerates, and hits Kim with his car before Pope can be harmed. Kellerman shoots the other agent and Lincoln punches Agent Kim several times before he returns to Michael's car. Before Kellerman can get inside, Sara locks the door on him. He then runs away from the scene before the police arrive. When Michael reveals his deal to Pope to Sara and Lincoln, they become upset. Pope replies to Michael that his brother is right, and that he will allow Michael to leave, however, "don't consider this forgiveness." In a hotel room, Sara, Michael, and Lincoln plug the flash drive into a notebook computer and watches the computer scanning the audio file. Trivia *This is the only episode in which Bellick doesn't appear while Pope appears in the episode. * As of this episode, the Fox River 8 is now down to 4 with the recapture of Benjamin Miles Franklin.